percy_jackson_wings_of_fire_httyd_survivorsdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hero346/My Life in a Movie 3
Part two of "Lies and Betrayal," where everything gets serious. Lies and Betrayal Part 2 I listened in disbelief as Shadow described how he had overheard some new recruits talking about how E and I were planning to leave the League together. That wasn't the worst part, though. One of the people in that group was my friends. My friend, whom I had trusted. My friend who I had helped and spent time with. My friend who I had cried over and spent hours talking to. I shook my head, anger and sadness overcoming me simultaneously. I wanted to go and give my ex-friend what they deserved and then give up because it wasn't fair that they got to do that to me and get away with it. It wasn't fair that she could betray my trust and not care, not have any consequences. And most of all, it wasn't fair how much it hurt. It hurt that she did this and it hurt that she went behind my back. Some friend.The worst part...E was already upset and now I'd have to tell him. I thanked Shadow, once again thankful for my ever-faithful friend before heading off to watch training because of my injury, prepared to tell E about everything. As training ended, I fell into step with E and told him everything, about our 'friend,' the rumor and Shadow and everything. When I was done, he nodded. "Well, that...that hurts," he said. "You know, I thought I could trust her, that I didn't have to worry about that kind of thing with her," he added. He shook his head in disbelief. "I know. I feel so betrayed and mad. It's not the rumor, it's the person that spread it," I said as we walked. I looked down as we walked to the central pavilion to grab some lunch. Once we had our food we sat and discussed everything but the conversation always came back to how betrayed we felt. After lunch he headed off to another session of training while I went to quietly read up on past battles. I felt numb. I didn't know how to give hope anymore, and I certainly didn't know how to deal with this. First we were lied to then betrayed. I shook my head as I read about many, many battles the League of Heroes fought. Most won, some lost. The League has so many great warriors who are really, truly dedicated to their fighting and who never gave up hope, who continued fighting even when enemies surrounded them, who finished the fight because they started. It was made up of strong, courageous heroes that fought until the end and who didn't give up because the going got tough. But most of all, people who didn't give up hope. The League was practically built up on hope. These soldiers continued finished the fight and didn't surrender because they thought they would lose but they kept fighting because there was a chance they could win. Determined but nonetheless saddened, I stood. I was no different than these heroes. I had fought battle after battle, survived injury after injury and through it all, I not only survived but thrived because I thought of what could be ahead and I kept hope. I remembered the death of my comrade and shut my eyes, refusing to let the tears escape that every memory of her brought with it. While I was still upset, I was now determined. I put the book away and went to my room, sharpening and cleaning all my weapons, refusing to give up. Little did I know the challenges I would face in the coming weeks. Category:Blog posts